Back to Reality
by jasmyn97
Summary: Emlyn went to Beauxbaton all her life but her mum sends her to Hogwarts to repeat 7th year. There she meets new and old friends, including Draco Malfoy. Unsure if she can trust him, she gives him one chance. Will he prove to everyone he has changed? Or will his past come back to haunt him...
1. Chapter 1- the last year, again

I sighed as I filled my trunk with my new books and cauldron. While I was looking forward to Hogwarts, I was extremely worried about leaving my mother behind. Ever since the end of the war and we could come out of hiding she has been reclusive and not talking a whole lot, throwing herself completely into work. I sat down on my queen sized four poster bed. _That's it. _I thought to myself as I pulled out my wand and began using magic to finish packing my bags. When I had finished I shrunk both my cases (yes I needed two, I have a lot of stuff!) and put them both into my handbag. Besides with no uniforms this year I was going to need a lot of clothes.

This year I would be going to Hogwarts to repeat my 7th year. I used to go to Beauxbatons until about halfway through first semester when my mother came home one day suddenly to go into hiding. But now the war is over and Voldemort is dead thanks to Harry Potter, so I can go back to school. But I can't go back to Beauxbatons in France! No I have to stay close to home in case there is an emergency with mother! I must stay in England, which is why I begged her to let me go to my father's old school, Hogwarts. I had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, that's where my father had gone, where Aunt MG (McGonagall) was a teacher (she wasn't really my aunt, it was just a joke that mother said because apparently Minerva is like mums older sister) and it's also where Dumbledoor used to be headmaster.

"Mistress Emlyn, Mistress Celestia would like to leave now," Our House-elf, Robby said

"Robby, I have told you many times to just call me Em!" I laughed kindly. I loved Robby, the way his big eyes would look at you so happily when you were happy.

"Sorry Mistr… I mean Em," He smiled back.

"Ill miss you Robby!" I said giving the tiny creature a big hug, "Take care of mother for me?" I asked

"Of course I will Mistress Em," He replied.

"Okay well I guess I will see you soon!" I said grabbing my bag,

"Best wishes Mistress Em," And with that there was a loud crack and he had disappeared. I took off then, going down the marble staircase to meet mother in the foyer.

"Ready to go hunny?" She said grabbing her bag.

"Yeap, all packed" I said excitedly.

"Alright, lets' go then," She said opening up the door to lead us outside where our car was waiting. Our Chauffer drove us to Kings Cross station where we got out and made our way to the platform. I gracefully stepped through the brick wall followed by my stunning mother. There were people bustling about everywhere. Little kids running around excitedly for their first year at school, and then there were big groups of people all together. I noticed one particular large group because Harry Potter was there. _Great, I know nobody._ I thought to myself wondering what to do. That's when someone bumped into me from behind. Annoyed I turned around to see red hair and big brown eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed looking up to me.

"That's alright: I said smiling back.

"Hey I have never seen you around before, are you new?" She asked

"Yeah, I used to go to Beauxbatons" I replied. My mother coughed slightly and the girl looked at her.

"Hey you are Celestia Mandeville! Famous fashion designer!" The girl said breathlessly.

"Yes, yes. I hate to be rude dear but you girls must go! The train will leave soon!" Mother exclaimed giving me a big hug.

"Soyez bons, soyez sûr, je t'aime ma chérie (be good, be safe, I love you darling)" Mother said kissing my cheek.

"Prenez soin de vous mère, Je t'aime aussi (Look after yourself mother, I love you too)" I said back giving her one last big hug. I turned back around to the ginger staring at us shocked.

"Wow, you guys are French?" She asked

"Well Mother is, my father was English," I said walking to the train.

"What do you mean WAS?" She asked confused

"He's…. dead" I said sadly. Her face was a bit shocked but she looked at me like she was sorry.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way my names Ginny" She said giving me a hug.

"My names Emlyn," I replied giving her a small smile.

"That's a pretty name," she said being polite.

"I like yours, it suits you" I said back. She was very pretty and quite small. We got on the train and I followed Ginny to a compartment. In this compartment was a group of people including the one and only Harry Potter.

"Hey babe, where did you go?" He said giving Ginny a kiss as she sat on his lap.

"Sorry I ran into this girl by accident, her names Emlyn" She said pointing at me.

"Hi!" Everyone chorused. I recognised a few of them like Ron and Hermione, but the rest I didn't know. Oh well, I'm sure I will find out later. That's when I heard familiar laugh coming from the hallway.

"Excuse me," I said to everyone and left the compartment. Standing there was my friend Harriet talking to a couple of boys.

"Harriet!" I exclaimed walking over.

"Emlyn!? EMMIE! Yay I have a friend!" She yelled giving me a big hug and kissing my cheek. I kissed hers back and grinned. Harriet had also lived in England, quite close to me actually, and we had grown up together. She went to Beauxbaton as well, but her mother had obviously changed her mind to sending her back there.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I questioned.

"Well I only found out a couple of days ago, and you and your mother only just got back from Italy so I wanted to surprise you!" she laughed. I heard a cough from behind her and looked around to see two guys, the first boy was dark skinned and had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The other boy had grey/bluey eyes and messy blonde hair. He had tan skin and from what I could tell from his tight shirt, a very good body. He smirked at me with a little half smile and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I stared into those eyes for what felt like forever.

"Oh sorry, Emlyn this is Blaise Zabini…" She said pointing to the dark skinned boy, "… and this is Draco Malfoy," As soon as she said this my eyes narrowed at the blonde. I sort of hissed a little and dragged Harriet away.

"Why are you talking to them! Malfoy is the family that kidnapped my dad!" I hissed/whispered. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Im so sorry Emmie, I had no idea. But just so you know, Draco isn't like his father. He would have been put in jail with the other death eaters if he was involved," she reassured me. I gave her a look of 'yeah right' but shrugged it off. I wouldn't trust him.

"Problem ladies?" Blaise said coming over.

"Nope!" Harriet said happily.

"Yes." I said at the same time coldly.

"Someone's bitchy," Malfoy said laughing. I glared at him and Harriet shook her head at him and gave him a look. He sighed and his face dropped a little. He walked over and stood right in front of me. I took a little step back, not wanting to get too close to him but he just leant forward. Our eyes were staring again and he whispered so only I could hear.

"Look, I don't know what my family did to you, or who you are but you must know that while yes it was my FAMILY it doesn't mean I was involved. I am getting kind of sick of people hating me because of what my stupid father did. I am very sorry to whatever he did to you, but you cannot blame me, give me a chance to prove I am different?" he pleaded looking at me sadly. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"I will give you one chance Malfoy." I replied icily. I actually hoped he could prove to me he was better than his family. Draco sighed and then pulled away, I saw Harriet watching nervously and I nodded my head one and gave her a weak smile. She gave me pleased look and turned back around to Blaise.

"Is there somewhere we can sit? I'm tired!" She complained.

"Yeah sure, we have seats in here," He said walking down the train a little and coming to a compartment. There were trunks in there and I looked around confused.

"Did you boys carry these onto the train?" I questioned, wondering who could be bothered.

"Yeah, how else are we going to get them on? Hang on, where are your girls trunks?" He asked looking around confused.

I put my bag down and pulled out the tiny trunks, making them go bigger when they came out.

"There," I smiled sweetly at the boys' shocked faces.

"Girls are too smart." Draco said slowly giving me another smile. We laughed at how true that was. We all sat down and just made small chatter. I was pretty bored so I pulled out my wand and began manipulating ribbons in the air. I then cast a quick spell quietly and Harriet's hair that had been out and messy was now, straight, sleek and in the middle of a French braid with the ribbon tying itself at the making a cute bow.

"Seriously Em, I thought we got you to stop that in 4th year!" She yelped when her hair started to get fixed.

"Hehe well im bored!" I whined loudly and sadly. I was really tired too and wanted to go to sleep. I yawned. I looked over at Draco with pleading eyes.

"Um no," He said realising what I wanted.

"Pleeeeeaaassseeeeee?" I begged giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, come here!" He said. I laid my head down on his stomach and put my legs up along the chair. I was quite comfortable and fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up to Draco shaking me. I moaned and snuggled further into his stomach not wanting to wake up yet.

"Come on Em, we are at Hogwarts!" Harriet shouted. I sprang up excitedly jumping off Draco who laughed at me. Everyone left their trunks on the train so I did too. I practically bounded off the train to look at the beauty of the castle.

"They have extended the train track, it used to just stop at Hogsmeade," Draco told me. I couldn't stop staring at the huge castle. It was beautiful, magnificent and powerful.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Draco said grabbing my hand and leading me to the castles front doors. I froze for a second, confused at the feelings. I said I couldn't trust Draco but when he grabbed my hand it went all warm and fuzzy. Could I be attracted to him? No. I shook that thought from my head and followed him to the Entrance Hall. I had come here in 4th year for the Triwizard Tournament. I could remember the Yule Ball when I had my first kiss. This place amazed me then and it amazed me now. The big Oak doors were wide open and people were going through. Near the entrance was McGonagall.

"Aunt MG!" I called running to her to give her a hug.

"Hello Emlyn," She said giving me a smile. "How are you?" She asked patting my hair.

"I'm good, and yourself?" I asked returning the smile.

"Yes I have been good, I am now Headmistress as you might know!" She said smiling happily. People said that I was the only person that brought out McGonagall's fun and kind side, while she was usually strict.

"Yes I know, we are all so proud of you!" I laughed.

"Thank-you, and how's your mother?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Not so good, working overtime," I whispered back. Her face went full of concern.

"Okay, I will have to owl her later, anyway you need to stay here, to get sorted," She told me before rushing off.

"Harriet, we have to stay to get sorted." I said pulling a face.

"Oh okay, bye boys!" She said waving bye to Blaise and Draco who left to go to the Great Hall. Most of the people around us were first years but there was quite a few people varying from 2nd year to 7th year that were obviously moving to Hogwarts. Aunt MG came back out and welcomed us to Hogwarts. Then she led us in a line to the Great Hall. It was exactly the same as 3 years ago. There were four very long tables adorned with different house colours. Then there was the long teachers table with all these teachers seated waiting. In front of the teachers table was a big old wizard's hat on a stool. MG started to read out names of students, each person would put the hat on their head. The hat would call out a house. It was a weird sorting ceremony and I was nervous about what house I would be placed in. Finally I heard my name being called out.

"Mandeville, Emlyn" She called and I stepped up to the stool. It felt like my heart was in my throat and my brain was going a million miles per hour. I slipped the hat on my head, it was much too big and it slipped down to my eyes but immediately there was another presence in my head.

_Ahh yes, Emlyn. I remember sorting your father back when he came to school. You are very much like your father. While you have your mother's beauty and elegance you also have your father's brain and valour. You have got a lot of courage and would be a good addition to Gryffindor, you are also very smart and would do well in Ravenclaw, you are loyal and trustworthy which would make you a Hufflepuff. Hmmm. A tough one you are. I think... you will achieve great things, yes that's why you will be in…._

_SLYTHERIN_

That hat called out the last bit in a loud voice. Cheers erupted from the table on the left and I walked gracefully to the table. I sat down next to a smiling Draco. I smiled back and waited for Harriet to get sorted. She was in Slytherin too. Everyone was sorted and then food appeared on the table out of thin air. We began to eat, there were so many different types of food, but I just went with the basic salad and chicken. There was some pumpkin juice and all these amazing foods. Then it all disappeared and desert appeared. After we had finished it all disappeared again and then the room went quiet.

"Hope you all enjoyed your feast, welcome back to Hogwarts! This year there has been a change in sleeping arrangements. Instead of the dorm rooms being in Houses it has been sorted by year level. Now Prefects and Head boy and Girl, take all the year levels to their dorms. Goodnight" MG said dismissing everyone.

"7th years follow me please," Said Harry Potter. Figures he would be Head Boy. We followed him to the 7th floor, right down to the end of the corridor. There was a secret passage where we had to run our wands across the wall. It opened up to a staircase and then double doors. Harry and Hermione opened them up and we were entered into a huge common room, sections decorated with the different house colours. It felt like home. Harry and Hermione read out the dorms list. When mine was read out I ran up the stairs to the room. I was sharing with Harriet, Ginny and Hermione. Sounds good to me. I excitedly claimed the bed next to the window. It had green silk sheets and a black silk pillow. My trunks were already placed in the room. Harriet entered the room and plonked down on the bed next to me. Not long after Ginny and Hermione entered.

"Hello again," I said happily to them,

"Hey! We should probably get some rest, school starts tomorrow" Hermione said falling onto a bed. Her trunks were next to mine and as she reached for it her sleeve came up a little bit showing a scar.

_**MUDBLOOD**__._

It said in messy writing. _We all carried our little reminders from that_ _war_ I thought sadly as I slipped on my PJs and into bed.


	2. Chapter 2- Sluts nightmares and hot boys

DRACOS POV:

Blaise started talking to this pretty new girl on the train and I was bored. We were just standing in the corridor part of the train looking like idiots. Blaise said something funny and the new girl… Harriet I think her name is? Laughed. I heard one of the compartment doors slide open and out popped a stunningly beautiful head. She had long, wavy blonde hair and huge blue eyes that were framed with long dark eyelashes. As she walked out I could see she was tan, very skinny but also curvy and had very long legs. She looked so familiar, like I had seen her before. She was so pretty but I just couldn't think of where I knew her from…

EMLYNS POV:

I woke up the next morning well rested after my early night. I bounded out of bed and ran straight for our ensuite and in the shower. I was the first one up and ready, I was finishing my make-up when Hermione walking into the bathroom.

"Morning" she mumbled sleepily.

"Goodmorning!" I said happily pouting my lips to put on some lip gloss. I was ready all ready for breakfast and I had chosen my outfit for my first day. I was wearing a lace white top that was see through with a bright pink bra underneath. It was daring but I think I can pull it off. I was also wearing some light blue shorts and a pair of aqua Vans. It was a beautiful day and my outfit was perfect for it. I left the bathroom so Hermione could shower and saw that Ginny and Harriet were just waking up.

"Morning girls!" I exclaimed overly happy. Harriet groaned and glared at me. She's not a morning person.

"I'm going down to breakfast, see you down there," I said and left the dorm. Out in the common room Draco and Blaise were just coming out of their room. I looked over at Draco who' s hair was messy and he was wearing a plain white V-neck t-shirt and mint green shorts. I must say he did look fairly attractive….

He froze when he saw me and smiled. I gave a huge smile back and walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I said happily.

"Hello Emlyn" They said. They kept looking me up and down and they weren't the only ones. I skipped ahead as we made our way down to breakfast because I was so happy. I went to turn down a corridor when Draco called out to me.

"Um Emlyn? Where are you going?" He asked laughing and Blaise smirked.

"Umm… well I don't know, clearly I was going down this corridor!" I replied slightly embarrassed. I walked back to them and walked down a flight of stairs.

"Great Hall is this way" Blaise said with a wink.

"Oh shush!" I said hitting his arm. Draco leaned down so his lips were right up against my ear and I felt a shiver go down my back.

"Don't worry, Blaise can't talk he got lost on his first day too" He whispered causing me to laugh. We entered the Great Hall and Draco put his hand at the base of my back, leading me towards the Slytherin table. His hand felt extremely warm against me back and those chills returned. _This needs to stop!_ I commanded my body. I was not to be attracted to Draco! We sat down opposite to a girl called Pansy who I met last night. She gave me a glare and said a very…. Hm… sexual hello to Draco, leaning forward trying to show off more cleavage. Right, what a bitch. Draco kept trying to talk to me but Pansy kept talking over him in that loud high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and I could tell Draco was getting annoyed at her. This girl is seriously getting on my nerves. It wasn't until Draco was telling me about Quidditch trials and Harriet walked in when Pansy said 'Ugh Drakie, here comes another one of those Beauxbaton bitches!" I could feel the anger rise in me and from Draco's face he was pissed off too. So I turned to him and said in my bitchiest voice.

"If you ignore It, It will go away." I said and he laughed. Pansy took in a sharp breathe and looked shocked and her eyes narrowed down. Just then Professor Slughorn came over to give us our timetables. I had Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Herbology. I compared my time table with Harriet and we had almost every class together.

"What does everyone have now?" I asked

"Charms" Draco and Blaise said.

"Same, ready to go?" I asked and we all got up and left. I quickly shoved my books in my Chanel tote and then we left, with Draco and Blaise leading the way and me trying to memorise all the corridors and stairs. We got to class right on time and I sat with Harriet towards the back. Charms was my favourite subject and it was a great first lesson. The rest of the day passed quickly and I was really enjoying my classes. I survived the first day and I had made quite a few friends. I was on my way back from Ancient Runes when someone came up from behind and pushed me into the stone wall. Ow. Motherfuc…

I turned around to see Pansy with 2 blonde Slytherin girls behind her. They were laughing and they all had their wands pointed at me.

"Oi slut, stay away from Draco, he's mine." She said menacingly.

"Or what?" I said sarcastically, getting myself ready to beat the crap out of them.

"Or I'll hex you." She said so strongly that I laughed.

"Ooohhh Should I be scared?" I said through my laughter.

"Yes you should be" she said giving me a shove. I grabbed her hand that had her wand in it and held her there so she couldn't move. I pointed my wand in her face and I could feel the anger rising in me.

"Don't fucking touch me again." I hissed looking at her dead in the eye. I saw fear flash through her eyes but then they went blank. I pushed her back so hard that she fell over and her two bimbos helped her up.

"Oh and Pansy? I'll be friends with whoever I want." I added sweetly before walking away.

Later that night when we were all in the common room, I was sitting with Harriet, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry playing Chess. In the end though it was Harriet against Ron, both equally too good at the game so neither could win. I was telling Hermione and Ginny all about France,

"Oh Harry, we have to go there!" Ginny said.

"It really is beautiful" I told him, helping her convince him. It was getting quite late so I decided to go to bed.

"Night bitches!" I said blowing them all a kiss. I quickly changed into my Pjs and fell asleep.

_The pretty butterfly was bright blue and fluttering just out of my reach. I ran chasing it, almost catching it. I was four years old, with my long blonde plait swinging behind me._

_"Emmie! It time to come inside now," I heard mother call from the house. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I walked inside and after I washed my hands I sat down for lunch._

_Suddenly it wasn't lunch time any more but it transformed into dinner and I was 16 again. Father and I were talking about my school work and what my plans were these Christmas holidays. _

_BANG_

_The front door smashed down and I jumped up from my seat, grabbing my wand. In came in 3 people, that awful Bellatrix who had escaped Azkeban, a tall blonde man who I recognised as Lucious Malfoy from a few dinner parties and an ugly, hairy man who I have seen on those wanted poster, Fenrir Greyback. Curses were being thrown around and I tried to protect myself and my mother who was still sitting there shocked. My dad was yelling, telling them no. I was so confused. I thought we were protected. I thought they couldn't get us. All at once I saw a curse hit the chandelier and it fell, my father being hit with a curse and then blinding light coming right at me before it hit my body_. _Then all I could feel was pain. I screamed and screamed. It would go away for a spilt second before I would hear that evil bitch yell Crucio! And the pain would all come back again. _

"Emlyn! EMMM!" I heard someone shouting and shaking me awake. I woke up all sweaty and crying.

"Emlyn, what happened?" Harriet yelled. Just then Ginny came running in the door followed by Harry and surprisingly Draco. I just sat there shaking and crying. "Is it your nightmares? Are you still getting them?" She said worriedly, giving me a hug.

I nodded through my tears, remembering the dream. It had been the night they took my dad. The night where I had been tortured and hurt, until mum finally hit Bellatrix and then apparated away with me. The night we went into hiding.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Harriet asked and I just shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine, I might just get a cup of tea." I said getting up and walking to the common room.

"Okay gorgeous," She said before getting back into bed. Harry and Ginny were sitting on her bed having a serious conversation, but Draco followed me out. I went to make myself a cup of tea but he lead me to the couch.

"Sit. I'll make it."

"Thanks." I was in deep thought until he came over and sat down next to me handing me my cup. I cringed when he sat there and he just sighed.

"What did my family do to you?" He asked sadly. I just sat there for a while, not really thinking. After 10 minutes of silence I spoke up.

"It was in the Christmas holidays and I was having dinner. That's when they sort of blasted in, Bellatrix, Greyback and… and your father. They were throwing around curses and one hit my father, knocking him out. Then one hit me." I said tears spilling over my eyes again. Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It was one of those unforgivable curses, the one that feels like white hot pain running down your back, like someone has lit your spine on fire and you are burning from the inside, while you are being stabbed with a million knives. She kept hitting me and hitting me with this curse until my mother finally came out of shock and hit her with a spell. Then I remember mother grabbing me and apparating, where we went to our safe house. No one knew about it and it was in the middle of no-where. It took me a few days to recover but I did and mother and I stayed in hiding until the war was over. We never found out what happened to my father, but we assumed he was killed." I confessed all this to the shocked Draco. He held me in his arms comforting me and I was quite warm and comfortable.

"Emlyn I had no idea, ever since I heard your last name at the Sorting ceremony I have been trying to remember where I have heard it before. What my family did was no excuse. I was treated terribly by everyone, even my own father so most of the war I spent as a recluse, the only time I was involved with what my family did was when they captured Harry Potter and his friends cause they wanted me to identify them. Bellatrix used to hurt me too, it wasn't until the final battle that I could actually help try to get rid of Voldemort. Screw all the pure blood shit, I didn't give a crap anymore, not after I saw what Voldemort was doing to the muggle-borns. It wasn't fair." He whispered to me. It dawned on me that he has probably never told anybody this before.

"Do you… do you know what happened to my father?" I pleaded looking up at him with my eyes wide. He grimaced and looked back at me.

"Not really, all I know is that he and my father used to be friends except your dad didn't get involved in the Death Eaters. If my father had any feelings whatsoever, then it clearly hurt him to hurt your father. But you must know that Voldemort made him do that. I hate what that man did, he made everyone suffer. I hate my father too, he is no better." He admitted to me. We were silent for a while until Draco broke that saying it was too early to go back to sleep.

"Wanna just sit here with me for a while?" I asked, I just couldn't be bothered getting up and to be honest I was quite comfortable cuddled into his side.

"Sure," He said. We talked for a little while about random stuff. But when he asked me about my trip to Australia that I couldn't remember a small detail.

"I'm sorry, I just can't remember. After Bellatrix cursed me there are things in my life I have no idea about. Some days it feels like my memory is a puzzle that is missing some pieces and I can never make the perfect picture" I admitted sadly.

"That's okay, there are parts of the war that I don't remember because they were so horrible that my mind has blocked them from me" He whispered drawing circles on my arm with his fingers.

"That's probably a good thing," I said. I looked at the time and saw it was around normal time to be waking up.

"I should go get ready." I said untangling myself from him. I looked back at him taking in his messy blonde hair, blue grey eyes, perfect pink lips that you wanted to kiss and his lean and muscular body. He gave me this cheeky half smile that made my hear skip a beat. I turned away walking back to my dorm finally accepting the fact that I liked this guy….


	3. Chapter 3- Mission 1

The realisation that I was falling for Draco and falling fast got me motivated. I don't just fall for a guy and pray that he likes me back. No. I make him fall for me. I make them work hard to get me, make them want me. It gets to the point where I drive them crazy and then I'll give a little back, a quick kiss or a few 'accidental' touches, which only makes them want me more. You could say it was bitchy or even completely conceited but you know what? I'm sick of hearing about all the girls that get their hearts broken, and I'm sick of seeing so many girls get played by a guy. You could say it was my version of burning my bra and demanding woman rights. So I obviously wasn't going to try my hardest to get Draco to fall in love with me. Nope. I was going to make him work for MY love.

After I left him in the common room, I rushed to the bathroom to make myself look presentable. I looked in the mirror and saw the massive bags under my eyes. Luckily I knew a little potion that would make them disappear, along with my tired eyes and puffy red cheeks from all the crying I did. Yeah the potion would help with my appearance but it would do nothing about being lethargic. I would definitely need a lot of coffee. I knew I was going to need an amazing outfit to make all the guys and even some girls noticed as part of Mission 1: get the boy.

I braided my blond hair and applied some basic make-up. Natural beauty is the way to go for this type of mission. I picked out a denim strapless dress that was short and made your bust literally bust out. I paired it with some wedge sandals that were an apricot colour and a basic little cross body bag. Keep it simple yet cute. It was actually quite a dangerous outfit, completely slutty but sweet at the same time. ( day_mission/set?id=93362991)

I could hear some stirring in the room and thought it must have been Hermione because she definitely was an early bird like me. The bathroom door opened as I was just doing some finishing touches on my face when I felt a sudden jabbing in my side.

"AGH!" I shouted and jumped around. A little mischevious blonde laughed and continued to tickle me.

"Harriet you scared the absolute shit out of me!" I yelled.

"I was planning to!" she laughed.

"This is way too happy for you in the morning, what's gotten into you?" I asked while I packed up all my toiletries.

"I heard a little rumour about a certain party on the weekend, you know what that means right?" She said with a wink. Oh boy did I know what that meant.

"I'll owl Darcy later and set up the meeting time" I said before leaving her to get ready. Parties for us meant a lot of fun. In Beauxbaton they had special charms that could detect magical drugs and alcohol but for some stupid reason they couldn't detect the muggle kind. So before a school year we would meet up with this wizard called Darcy who had muggle and magical drugs. During school holidays we would party together, and he was actually very attractive, shame he is gay though. I'll have to talk to Blaise or Draco and see what the situation on bringing them into the castle is. I quickly got out some parchment and a quill and got writing.

_Dear Darcy,_

_It's been ages since I have seen you! How have you been? I have been back from Italy for a few days now so we should definitely catch up. Meet me at Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop in Hogsmeade on Saturday at 11am!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Em_

I sealed the letter with wax and left the dormitory to go down to breakfast. It was good being in 7th year because we got a lot of spare periods which meant I rarely had a full day of classes. I had spares first thing this morning so I would go to the owlery then. I walked out into the common room and found the one and only Harry Potter sitting there.

"Good morning," I said with a smile and I sat down next to him.

"Wow you look a lot better now than last night!" He exclaimed, "Sorry that was probably rude. I'm surprised you don't look half dead though, what with being up all night" he added nervously probably thinking he offended me.

"I know a couple of spells and tricks that helped with that, I definitely need a coffee" I said as we laughed. That's when the tall handsome blonde came out of his dorm. Today he was wearing grey shorts with a green t-shirt that was tight around his biceps. It made his silver eyes stand out and his skin look even tanner. I quickly averted my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice me staring, or even drooling.

"Potter," He said rather tightly as if he was almost forcing his niceness.

"Malfoy" Harry said equally as awkward.

"Let's pretend that wasn't awkward and go down to get some breakfast," I said getting up gracefully. They laughed at that and followed me out to the Great hall.

"Come sit over here," Draco said leading towards the Slytherin table.

"How about we sit at the Gryffindor table?" Harry suggested as he steered towards that way.

"Woah guys, chill out! We can't sit at both!" I said. Draco stayed towards the left and Harry to the right. Clearly they weren't going to sit at their 'enemies' tables.

"Oh my god this was so much easier at Beauxbatons where there were no houses and no rivalry! I know, let's go sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna!" I exclaim as I spot the crazy blonde and wave to her. Out the corner of my eye I saw Harry roll his eyes.

"None of that sassiness Potter or I'll get Ginny to come down and knock some sense to you" I say poking him in the chest.

"She's got you there Harry," Draco said with a breathy laugh.

"That's the first time I think you've called me Harry, _Draco_" Harry said

"Yeah, yeah let's not get all sentimental about it" the blonde replied sarcastically.

"aw you two, being all cute and friendly" I said pinching both their cheeks, much to their disgust. We made it to Luna and sat down.

"Hey Luna!" I said happily giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning everyone!" She replied happily in her slightly dazed voice. If you didn't know her you would think she was stoned all the time but she's quite against drugs. She wars this weird perfume though that she said her mother taught her how to make out of some weird herb when she was little so I reckon that might have something to do with it. I poured myself some coffee, sighing contently when I took a sip. Draco was doing the same thing next to me.

"Sorry I kept you up all night!" I exclaimed getting a weird look from a few people around us. "Not for that reason you pervs" I said glaring at all of them and making a few people laugh.

"It's okay love, I don't mind" He said giving my hand a little rub and sending those sharp tingles up my arm. I tried to ignore this and got on with my breakfast. As soon as I was finished I headed straight to the owlery without even saying a goodbye. That was part of the plan, keep a bit of mystery.

I kept avoiding him all day, if ever I was with Harriet or somebody and he came over I would excuse myself. He was getting frustrated with this and I was enjoying it way too much. For the next few days I kept this up, until Friday when I had Transfiguration with Harriet, Blaise and Draco. Usually I sat with Harriet in the desks a row in front of Draco and Blaise's, but this time I grabbed Draco's bicep and whispered in his ear.

"Come sit back here with me" I whispered quite seductively. His expression was shocked and he followed me to the desk like a lost puppy dog. It didn't last long before he was back to his cool demeanour where he leaned back and put his arm around my chair. As Professor Hickleberry, the new Transfiguration teacher began the class I felt his warm breath tickle my neck.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" He said with a smirk. I couldn't actually see the smirk because I was trying my hardest not to look at him, but I could just hear it in that low husky voice. I turned my head slightly watching the teacher before looking him deadest in the eye and smiling sweetly.

"Why would you think that? Of course not!" I whispered back touching his knee slightly. His eyes went wide for what was 1 millisecond and I almost missed it. He stared at me for what felt like forever and I just stared right back.

After what felt like a very long time he just sighed and focused his attention to the front of the class. I smirked and looked away as we got on with the lesson. We were silent the whole class and you could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to figure me out. Perfect.

It wasn't until the end of class and after a few 'accidental' touches did I say something as we packed up our books.

"Are you going to this party tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be there" He replies as we walked out of the classroom.

"Guess I'll see you there then!" I said before walking away, making sure he got a good view of my butt. I could hear giggling behind me and Harriet and Blaise came up next to me.

"What are you doing to the poor boy Em?" Harriet asked me with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just the usual," I said with a wink. Except it wasn't 'the usual'. This one felt different but I couldn't really work out why.

"Well whatever it is, it's working. He can't stop talking about you!" Blaise said giving me crucial information.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, I'm not doing anything! See you both later," I said with a flick of my hair and I walked off in my Gucci heels.


End file.
